Breepoint
Breepoint is the 14th episode in Season 2 of Bionic Guy. Plot ** 2:28Chase McFlyChase: Bree, the past year things have really been different. ** 2:28Imperator AndronicusBree: What do you mean? ** 2:29Chase McFlyChase: I mean, it's just that you seem sort of reclusive lately. ** Might want a boyfriend. ** 2:29Imperator AndronicusBree: Brian is my boyfriend ** 2:29Chase McFlyChase: Brian? ** 2:29Imperator Andronicushe helped me go through two crses ** crises ** 2:29Chase McFlyWho on earth is Brian? ** 2:29Imperator AndronicusBree: aGriffin ** he may be a dog but at least he's bettert ** brb ** 2:30Chase McFlyChase: wait, did you say Griffin? ** As in Stewie Griffin, the Fastest Man Alive? ** 2:32Imperator AndronicusBrian: I know he's a dog, but at lest he's better. Own was a whiny artist and Troy was an evil android ** broken helped see through my mid life crisis\ ** e stopped me from killing myself when kazoo died ** kaz ** 2:33Chase McFlyChase: Who's Troy? Although I remember Owen. ** And Kaz... ** Rings a vague bell. ** 2:33Imperator AndronicusBrian: the android who tried to rip your ionics from your neck ** 2:33Chase McFly*Bree ** Chase: What's a bionic...? ** 2:34Imperator AndronicusBree: What? ** 2:34Chase McFlyChase: You said bionics? ** 2:34Imperator AndronicusBree: What do you mean? ** 2:34Chase McFlyAre you referring to superheroes like Stewie or something? ** 2:35Imperator AndronicusBree: they're kinda like that I guess ** 2:35Chase McFlyChase: Wel, I'm not one! Believe me, I would know. ** 2:35Imperator AndronicusBree: How are you not bionic/ ** 2:35Chase McFlyOh, I hear your flight back to Centium City's in an hour. ** 2:36Imperator AndronicusBree: Flight? I can speed there ** 2:36Chase McFlyI have never been exposed to any otherworldly stimuli in my life. ** Speed? ** You sillyhead. ** 2:36Imperator AndronicusBree: Are we not bionic? ** 2:36Chase McFlykeep living your fantasies, bree, I'll see you around. ** 2:36Imperator AndronicusBree: I think I altered the timeline ** 2:37Chase McFly(Bree speeds to Centium) ** Douglas: Hey, bree! Wow, you got here fast! ** Your flight early? ** 2:37Imperator AndronicusBree: Yeah. ** Yes ** 2:38Chase McFly(Bree notices the hyperlift is gone from the penthouse) ** Adam: Bree! Great to see you! ** 2:41Imperator AndronicusBree: you to Adam ** 2:41Chase McFlyDaniel's over at Aunt Tasha's, so we're the only ones here for now. Was it fun to visit Chase in Quahog? ** 2:41Imperator AndronicusBree: Yeah ** 2:42Chase McFlyAdam: Wait, did you hear that? ** (lloks out window) ** It's Stewie Griffin! ** Speeding around in a suit made by Victor Krane himself. ** 2:42Imperator AndronicusStewie: Victory is mine! ** 2:43Chase McFlyCitozens: We love you, Stewie! ** 2:43Imperator AndronicusPM ** Bree: Did, Stewie take over the world? ** 2:44Chase McFlyAdam: He's just America's greatest superhero. ** You want to go talk to him? ** 2:47Imperator AndronicusBree: Sure ** Stewie: Hreetings civilian ** 2:47Chase McFlyBree: So you're the Fastest man Alive? ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 2:49Imperator AndronicusStewie: Yes that’s quite right ** (pm ** 2:50Chase McFlyBrian: Hi, I'm Stewie's super-smart dog, Brian. ** 2:50Imperator AndronicusBree: Nice to meet you brian ** 2:51Chase McFlyBrian: Why do I feel like you sound as if you already know me? ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 2:53Imperator AndronicusBree: I’m from an alternate timeline ** 2:53Chase McFlyBrian: Oh cool. So what are you parents like...in this timeline? ** 2:54Imperator AndronicusBree: I don’t understand ** 2:54Chase McFlyStewie: Hold up, what's your name? ** 2:54Imperator AndronicusBree: Bree Davenport ** 2:55Chase McFlyStewie: Oh, my sister, Meg, is dating a Chase Davenport. ** 2:56Imperator AndronicusBree: cool ** 2:57Chase McFlyBrian: Stewie's father, Peter, is an alcoholic who is estranged from him and both his siblings. ** 2:58Imperator AndronicusBree: Oh ** 2:58Chase McFlyBrian: But me and Peter, we're neutral, I guess. ** 2:59Imperator Andronicusbree: Ok ** 3:00Chase McFlyBrian: I actually have heard of you before, I heard Chase talking about you to Meg. Sad something about you having a job interview at the Centium City Paper Mill. ** That's where Peter works, you seen him there? ** 3:01Imperator AndronicusBree: Yes ** PM ** 3:03Chase McFlyLater... ** (Bree arrives at the paper mill) ** 3:03Imperator Andronicusbree: Hey Peter ** 3:03Chase McFlyMan: Oh, I'm not Peter. ** 3:04Imperator AndronicusBree: Who a re you ** pm ** 3:05Chase McFlyMan: I'm Mr. Quagmire, the manager here. You seem kind of out of it today, Davenport. ** 3:05Imperator AndronicusBree: Sorry ** I'm from an alternate timeline ** 3:06Chase McFlyQuagmire: Ha ha, very funny. Now I need your help. ** 3:07Imperator AndronicusBree: What do you need help with? ** 3:07Chase McFlyQuagmire: It's Peter Griffin. ** He hasn't been coming to work the past few days, I'm worried. ** Go to his house an dtell him that if he doesn't come to work, he will be fired. ** 3:08Imperator AndronicusBree: On it ** (Bree superspeeds to Peter's house ** 3:08Chase McFly(Peter is passed out on the couch) ** 3:08Imperator Andronicusbree: Peter, what are you doing? ** You're late for work! ** 3:08Chase McFlyPeter (tiredly): Lois, is that you? ** 3:09Imperator AndronicusBree: No, It's your co worker Bree ** Quagmire sent me here ** If your late again your fired ** 3:09Chase McFlyPeter: Bree davenport? (gets up) Since when do you care about my well-being so much? ** 3:10Imperator AndronicusBree: Quagmire sent me here ** 3:10Chase McFlyPeter: Look, never help me again. ** (they get back to the office) ** 3:11Imperator AndronicusQuagmire: You're late Peter ** I assume Bree told you ** 3:12Chase McFlyPeter: I'm sorry, I overslept. (sees Chase) There's the scumbag who is dating my daughter meg. ** 3:12Imperator AndronicusQuagmire: If you're late again, you're fired ** 3:13Chase McFlyPeter: I'm sorry, okay? ** 3:13Imperator AndronicusQuagmire: It's fine, just make sure it doesn't happen again ** 3:14Chase McFlyBrian: Peter, Chase offered to accompany to see you at work today. I met this awesome girl, she's right over there. (points to Bree) ** 3:14Imperator AndronicusPeter: Ok, come in ** 3:14Chase McFlyChase: Why do you ahte me so much, Peter? ** 3:15Imperator AndronicusPeteR: Because you're dating my daughter you scumbag! ** 3:16Chase McFly(Be back later bye) ** 3:16Imperator Andronicus(bye) ** (please save the hat) ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 3:50Chase McFly(Back) ** Brian: I suppose you'd hate it if I dated Chase's sister, Peter? ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** 3:54Chase McFly(Peter glares at Brian with disgust) ** Brian: Well, that answers that then. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 3:57Imperator Andronicus(what shoudl i say?) ** 3:59Chase McFly(Bree should ask to talk to Brian alone for a second) ** 4:00Imperator AndronicusBree: Brian, can I talk to alone for a second? ** 4:08Chase McFlyBrian: Sure. ** Is this about you being from an alternate reality? ** 4:14Imperator AndronicusBree: Ye ** s ** 4:19Chase McFlyBrian: We should proably see Victor Krane aboutthat. ** 4:25Imperator AndronicusBree: Ok ** 4:26Chase McFlyBrian: Can you get your brothers Chase and Adam? I'll get Stewie, and we'll meet at Krane Corporation, over on an island off the coast of Hawaii. ** 4:27Imperator AndronicusBree: Sounds like a plan ** 4:27Chase McFlyLater... ** Chase: I must say, this place looks more like a Star Trek place. ** 4:28Imperator AndronicusBree: I know, it does ** 4:28Chase McFlyOlivia (to Stewie): What the heck are you doing here, Griffin? ** 4:29Imperator AndronicusStewie: We're here to talk to Victor Krane ** 4:30Chase McFlyOlivia: Daddy is busy. Why don't ya settle for me instead? And who are all these punks? ** 4:31Imperator Andronicus(Jessica Green isAulstraian) ** (so Olivia will sound Aulstralian) ** 4:31Chase McFly(Okay) ** 4:31Imperator AndronicusStewie: Shis Bree, Chase and Peter ** This ** 4:32Chase McFlyOlivia (sarcastically): Well, it's very flattering to meet you all. Now, seriously, why are they here, Griffin? ** (Also not Peter, Brian) ** 4:32Imperator Andronicus(ok) ** 4:32Chase McFly(Be Stewie) ** 4:33Imperator AndronicusStewie: Bree is from an alternate timeline and she's trying to figure out how to get back? ** 4:34Chase McFlyOlivia: Huh. They don't call me the Tech Girl for nothing. But that's a bit complex...let me think. ** How did this happen to you, Bree? ** 4:36Imperator Andronicus(what do i say?) ** 4:38Chase McFly(Bree should say, While trying to get away from my brother, I sped a bit too far and went back to the '90s, where I stopped a man from killing my mother. ** 4:38Imperator AndronicusBree: While trying to get away from my brother, I sped a bit too far and went back to the '90s, where I stopped a man from killing my mother. ** 4:40Chase McFlyBrian: You have speed? So you're like Stewie's equivalent there. ** 4:42Imperator AndronicusBree: Yes, I'm the fastest girl in the world ** )why isnt olivia the fastest girl in the world?P ** 4:44Chase McFlyOlivia: I have speed powers too, but I never use them. Don't wanna be all crazy like Giffin here. ** 4:45Imperator AndronicusBree: Ok ** Cool ** 4:45Chase McFly(Bree speeds off and returns with Oliver and Skylar) ** Oliver: Does the short dude need his eyes checked or something? Because if not, have we been kidnapped? ** 4:46Imperator Andronicus(where are they?) ** (in the original or this timeline) ** ? ** pm ** 4:47Chase McFly(They're in this timeline) ** 4:47Imperator Andronicus(ok) ** 4:48Chase McFly(Be Bree) ** 4:48Imperator Andronicus)who is the short dude?) ** 4:48Chase McFly(Stewie) ** 4:49Imperator AndronicusBree: This is Stewie ** he's the fastest guy in the world ** 4:50Chase McFlyOliver: Hi there kid. I'm Dr. Oliver Quagmire, eye doctor with superpowers. ** 4:51Imperator AndronicusBree: I see ** 4:51Chase McFly(Bree goes to the whiteboard and starts makinga diagram) ** Bree: So this is my original present. (points to 2017 on diagram) ** (Bree draws a line connected to the 2017 and writes 1999 at the end. ** Bree: When I went back in time and stopped that maniac from killing my mother, the timeline skewed into this tangent, creating this alternate reality, or as I call it, Breepoint. ** 4:54Imperator AndronicusOliver: Wow ** I see ** GTG I ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. 24 hours ago * Chase McFly When could we continue? 22 hours ago * Chase McFly Where did you go? 22 hours ago * Chase McFly = Bionic Guy Wiki = Chase McFly = Bionic Guy Wiki = ** Welcome to the Bionic Guy Wiki chat ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 6:29Imperator AndronicusHey ** 6:29Chase McFlyHey. ** 6:30Imperator AndronicusLet’s continue ** 6:30Chase McFly(Bree suddenly falls down from a memory relapse) ** 6:31Imperator AndronicusBrin: Bree, are you ok? ** 6:31Chase McFlyBree: Uh, I feel terrible. ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** 6:34Chase McFlyBrb, dinner. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 6:35Imperator Andronicus(Ok) ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 6:51Chase McFly(Back) ** 6:51Imperator AndronicusOk ** 6:52Chase McFlyOlivia: But what's the point of havin' these two eye doctors here, Davenport? ** 6:53Imperator Andronicus(What is?) ** 6:53Chase McFly(Because they're part of the team) ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 7:04Imperator AndronicusOliver: Becuase we’re part of a tean ** 7:04Chase McFlyBrian: Technically, me and Stewie are the only team around here. ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 7:05Chase McFlyYou two are eye doctors, Olivia's the daughter of a billionaire industrialist, Bree and Chase are normal dudes who know us Griffins. ** 7:05Imperator AndronicusSkylar: I see ** 7:06Chase McFlyOlivia: Let me get something straight. ** I'll let the lot of you come here only in emergencies, deal? ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 7:08Imperator AndronicusSkylar: Deal ** 7:09Chase McFlyLater.. ** Brian: Bree, do you ever feel like there are some people you're just meant to know? ** 7:09Imperator AndronicusBree: I do ** 7:10Chase McFly(Bree suddenly has another relapse and cannot remember anything before meeting leo) ** Brian: bree, are you okay?] ** 7:10Imperator AndronicusBree: I had another relapse ** 7:11Chase McFlyBrian: This is worrisome. ** (Later, Bree is going to where she stashed Jonas) ** Jonas: Whyy, hello, bree. ** 7:11Imperator AndronicusBree: Hi Jonas ** PM ** 7:12Chase McFlyJonas: So are you liking this new world? ** 7:12Imperator AndronicusBree: No ** 7:12Chase McFlyJonas: Well, I have good news. ** 7:12Imperator AndronicusBree: Yeah? ** 7:13Chase McFlyAs you spend more time here, you will gradually transform into the Bree of this universe. ** Her memories will replace your own. ** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. ** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. ** 7:16Imperator Andronicus(this iepsiodei is messed up) ** (becuase now the only way to restore the original timeline is too kill brees mom) ** (no one needs to see this) ** (escpecially not kids) ** 7:17Chase McFly(She died originally anyway) ** 7:17Imperator Andronicus(nvm) ** Bree: NO! ** (Uses a knife to kill Jonas) ** 7:17Chase McFly ** Jonas: Best way around it is to not use your speed. ** 7:18Imperator Andronicus(why?) ** Bree: Fine ** 7:18Chase McFly3 months later.. *** Kathryn: Good morning, bree. *** 3:39Imperator AndronicusBree: Good morning Kathryn *** *Mom *** 3:40Chase McFlyDouglas: Bree, how's your relationship with that Brian fellow coming? *** 3:41Imperator AndronicusBree: Great *** (Let’s look from the Griffin pic) *** (Your Lois) *** 3:42Chase McFly(Lois is still deaf here) *** *dead *** 3:42Imperator Andronicus(oh my bad) *** (thought it was 1999) *** 3:42Chase McFly(No it's 2017) *** 3:42Imperator Andronicus(Ok thanks) *** 3:43Chase McFly(Let's keep focusing on this) *** (Stewie calls bree) *** 3:43Imperator AndronicusBree: Hey Stewie *** 3:43Chase McFlyStewie: Bree, I need your help. *** There's this villain named Rival and he is fighting me. *** Or, about too, anyway. *** Get here as fast as you can and come fight him instead. *** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. *** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. *** 3:46Imperator AndronicusBree: Ok *** ((Superspeeds to Quahog) *** 3:46Chase McFly(Bree arrives) *** Stewie: Glad you could Bree. *** *Make it *** Rival (jumping out from behind a box): Oh, Stewie... *** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. *** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. *** 3:53Imperator AndronicusStewie: Show yourself fiend *** 3:53Chase McFlyRivaL: Don't mind if I do...oh, you got yourself a girlfriend? *** 3:53Imperator AndronicusSteqie: No, *** 3:54Chase McFlyRiva: Good. Then she won't mind this. *** (Rival shoots a beam of light, kncoking Stewie into a coma) *** 3:59Imperator AndronicusBree: Stewie! *** PM *** 3:59Chase McFlyRival: Now, what is your name? *** 4:01Imperator AndronicusBree: Bree *** 4:01Chase McFlyRivaL: Well, Bree, let's have a fight. *** 4:01Imperator Andronicus(Who is the rival?) *** (is Stewie 18?) *** 4:02Chase McFly(Stewie is 18 but he's still very short) *** 4:02Imperator AndronicusHe should be taller *** 4:02Chase McFly(Okay) *** 4:02Imperator Andronicus6’1 *** 4:02Chase McFly(Okay) *** 4:03Imperator Andronicus(Bree throws a proton ring at the rival) *** 4:03Chase McFly(Rival ducks and aims a laser-sphere at bree) *** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. *** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. *** 4:05Imperator AndronicusBree chokes the rival with her Thermo hanfs *** 4:05Chase McFly(Bree then speeds Stewie to Quahog) *** (Brian and Chase see them) *** Brian: Stewie! is he okay? *** 4:05Imperator AndronicusBree: He’s in a coma *** 4:06Chase McFlyChase: This is terrible. *** 4:06Imperator AndronicusBrb *** 4:06Chase McFlyI suppose now would be a good time to call up that hot...hot-tempered Olivia girl. *** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. *** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. *** 4:08Imperator Andronicus(back) *** 4:08Chase McFly(Your turn) *** 4:08Imperator AndronicusBree: Calls Olivia) *** 4:09Chase McFlyOlivia: So what's the emergency, Davenport? *** 4:09Imperator AndronicusBree: Stewie's in a coma, he got blasted *** 4:10Chase McFlyOlivia: That sounds pretty awful. Maybe if I call up your kiddie eye doc friends they can give me a hand and we'll all get together and see what we can do. *** 4:12Imperator AndronicusBree: got it *** 4:12Chase McFlyLater.. *** Skylar: So what happened exactly? *** 4:14Imperator AndronicusBree: He was fighting a rival then he blasted him and went into a coma *** 4:15Chase McFlyOlivia: Sounds fascinating. Oliver, put him in the medbay. Let's run some tests. *** 4:17Imperator AndronicusOliver: On it *** 4:17Chase McFlyLater.. *** Skylar: he's lost a lot of blood. The bionics arent hrlping with his healing, I'm sorry. *** 4:18Imperator AndronicusBree: No! *** He's dying? *** 4:19Chase McFlyBrian: I'm afraid so. *** Later.. *** 4:19Imperator AndronicusBree: This is all my fault *** 4:19Chase McFly(Bree arrives back at the storage shed) *** 4:19Imperator AndronicusIf I hadn't traveled back in time this never would have happened *** 4:19Chase McFlyJonas: Hello, Bree. *** You want me to restore the old timeline? *** 4:20Imperator Andronicus(Can you erase what i said?) *** Bree: Yes *** I do *** 4:20Chase McFlyJonas: Alright then. *** (They head back to 1999) *** (Bree speeds back to 2017) *** (PM) *** Imperator Andronicus has left the chat. *** Imperator Andronicus has joined the chat. *** 4:26Imperator Andronicus(you there?) *** 4:28Chase McFlyStewie: hey Bree! *** *Brian *** 4:28Imperator AndronicusStewie: Hey Brian *** 4:28Chase McFly*Bree *** (Brian is greeting Bree as she arrives at their house in the "restored" timeline) *** 4:30Imperator AndronicusBree: Glad to be back *** 4:30Chase McFlyPeter: Bree, you sound quite happy. *** You have some nightmare? *** 4:31Imperator AndronicusBree: Kinda *** I went in an alternate timeliune where everything was messed up, but now I'm backl *** *back *** Bree: Where is Stewie? *** 4:33Chase McFlyPeter: That's not funny, Bree. *** 4:33Imperator AndronicusBree: What? *** What do you mean? *** 4:33Chase McFlyBrian: You know Stewie isn't here. They don't talk, bree. *** 4:34Imperator AndronicusBree: Who doesn't talk? *** 4:35Chase McFlyBrian: Hello? Earth to Bree? Stewie and Peter don't talk. They're estranged. *** 4:35Imperator AndronicusBree: Why? *** 4:35Chase McFlyBrian: We don't like to discuss it. *** (episode ends)